


Royals Don't Text Back

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood timeline, FFXV, Gladio - Freeform, Ignis - Freeform, Noctis Lucis Caelum - Freeform, fluffy things after episode ignis, ignis stupeo scentia, no spoiler about it, noctis - Freeform, prompto - Freeform, text
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Ignis gli scrive e lui non risponde mai, nemmeno per rassicurarlo che ogni suo messaggio è stato ricevuto, poi però qualcosa scatta nella sua testa e tutto ciò che sembra normale ai suoi occhi, diventa improvvisamente ingiusto.





	Royals Don't Text Back

Royals Don't Text Back.

 

“Ricorda che questo pomeriggio hai il meeting con tuo padre. Ti ho preparato la documentazione sul tavolo della cucina, non scordarla”.

Ed eccolo lì, puntuale come sempre il suo messaggio di buongiorno pronto a darti ordini come se non sapesse fare niente di meglio nella vita che quello.

A volte vorresti davvero chiedergli chi accidenti si crede di essere ma sai già che la sua risposta ti spiazzerebbe e vincerebbe comunque lui, in ogni caso.  
“Oh, dimenticavo, sul tavolo troverai anche il tuo pranzo al sacco per la scuola e non fare come al solito che butti via le verdure e mangi solo il resto. Stai seguendo una dieta terribilmente squilibrata negli ultimi tempi”.

Ancora? E poi chi accidenti gli ha detto che butti via le verdure, quando sei in pausa pranzo? 

Non ti sorprenderesti se ti dicesse di avere qualche spia anche lì, sarebbe capace di muovere mezza Insomnia pur di farti ingurgitare quelle cavolo di cose verdi.

Ti rendi conto che è tardi ed è ora di uscire di casa, sebbene tu non ne abbia poi così voglia. Ieri hai avuto gli allenamenti col tuo Scudo, quello che dovrebbe difenderti a costo della vita ma che durante gli allenamenti ti ammazza quasi a colpi di spada e sei stanco morto.

Mentre ti avvii col tuo pranzo al sacco stretto in una mano, arrivano ancora messaggi suoi e svogliatamente li leggi, afflitto dal peso delle responsabilità già di primo mattino.

“Quando torni a palazzo non dimenticare di ritirare la biancheria che l’altra sera ho prelevato da casa tua; è ben piegata e stirata in camera tua, sul tuo letto. Comunque mi farebbe piacere ricevere una risposta ogni tanto, anche per sapere se sto parlando col muro oppure ci sei”.

Ci sei, ci sei eccome ma ti pesa. Ti pesa da morire scrivere anche solo due parole, anche solo un segno, una emoticon, un punto esclamativo, qualsiasi cosa! 

Non ne hai voglia. Sai che se gli darai corda comincerà a romperti molto più di così e tu, poi, non sei mai stato un tipo di molte parole. 

Prompto te lo dice sempre che sei telegrafico, ma almeno a lui rispondi. Ignis, invece, fa il doppio lavoro per te, ti toglie un sacco di responsabilità, si prende il carico di qualsivoglia tua faccenda e non dice a tuo padre che tu, dopotutto, un po’ te ne freghi di crescere e il tuo consigliere ti copre rischiando addirittura il posto di lavoro.

Sbuffi.

Ora a quel pensiero ti senti in colpa e ti massaggi il collo, combattuto se fare quello sforzo oppure no e infine decidi che non ti costa nulla, in fondo. 

“Ricevuto, forte e chiaro”.

Passano minuti interi prima della sua risposta e poi arriva e ti sembra che in qualche modo per lui, quel tuo piccolo gesto, sia significato il mondo.

“Siano benedetti i sei, mi hai davvero risposto? Mi segnerò questa data, ci vediamo dopo Noct, buona scuola”.

Devi ammetterlo: la sua felicità è anche la tua, dopotutto.

Fine


End file.
